La Caza Oneshot
by LilixBlack
Summary: Hermione escribe en un pergamino... no sabe que hacer... la incertidumbre la mata, no sabe si escapar o dejarse atrapar por la fiera que la acecha...


La caza:

_En un pergamino…_

_**"**__**Solo sé que no sé nada… Pensé que me conocía, ahora veo que no. El futuro es incierto, el presente también lo es, tan solo el pasado permanece inta**__**cto. Nunca sabremos qué pasará… **__**que decisión tomaremos**____**que en un segundo puede cambiar nuestras vidas**______**"**_

_A veces piensas que puedes escapar de aquel monstruo que te acecha, pero cuando menos te lo imaginas, caes en sus garras, tan fácilmente como la gacela cae en la trampa del león__, que se acerca sigiloso y atrapa su presa sin que esta se dé por enterada._

_Y es__ ahí, __justamente ahí cuando comienzas a dudar de ti mismo, de tu capacidad de controlar tu __propia __vida, de controlarte a ti mismo; tus impu__lsos, tus acciones, tus temores…__ Y te pones a pensar que tal vez te gusta ser cazada. Que te gusta la adrenalina fluir por tu cuerpo cuando puedes sentir al cazador acechándote, cuando sabes que te atrapará en cualquier momento._

_Que tal vez, una vez en sus garras, el mundo desaparece ante tus ojos y no se siente tan mal. Que toda la presión de la caza se esfuma, se viene abajo, porque te gusta y no puedes encontrar un lugar mejor que estar atrapada entre las fauces de ese monstruo_

_Un monstruo que no es tan malo como parece, que tal vez no es tan fiera, y que aunque por fuera demuestre lo contrario, por dentro es un corder__ito asustado. Que siente miedo… __y__ que__ tal vez caza contra su voluntad, por presión, por orgullo, y __quizás… puede ser__, porque también disfruta de perseguir a su presa. _

_Una presa que corre y simula escapar, pero en realidad intenta acercarse__ más y más__, y se deja atrapar fácilmente, porque le gusta sentirse entre las garras no tan crueles de su cazador. Porque siente que si debe morir, no hay lugar m__ejor que morir entre sus fauces, __atrapada __entre esos inmensos y feroces colmillos __que no hacen daño, __que __solo escosen cuando tratan de asegurar a la presa, pero no dejan marcas, ni heridas profundas…__ hay otras clases de heridas.._

_Ambos sienten fluir la adrenalina__ la sienten quemar cada célula de su cuerpo, pueden sentir la sangre correr más rápido__ por sus venas, y el corazón latir a mil por hora__ cada vez que se encuentran__, lo prohibido lo hace más fácil__ y más difícil __a la ve…__ porque está prohibido, porque no es correcto… _

_Porque… ¿Es normal que la gacela se rinda ante las garras del león¿Qué vaya directamente a la trampa¿Qué un cazador se enamore de su presa¿Qué la libere fácilmente con la esperanza de atraparla de nuevo otro día?_

_**"**__**Que gacela tan estúpida no**____** Qué León tan masoquista… Aunque, en este caso, la gacela resulta ser una leona, y el león resulta ser una serpiente**__**... Irónico no**____**"**_

_La leona, que debería ser más grande y poderosa, en tamaño y fuerza__ c__onsiderablem__ente comparado con una serpiente…__ que debería darse cuenta de los riesgos, y de__jar de vivir en una eterna caza…__ no puede evitar sent__irse hechizada por la serpiente… __por sus colmillos que destilan algo más que veneno… __sentirse atraída por el misterio y la incertidumbre que contienen sus peligrosos ojos plateados, tan fríos y cálidos a la vez._

_**"**__**Hay algo en ellos… **__**hay **__**algo que la leona no puede olvidar**__**… algo que no puedo **__**evitar**__**… esos discos de p**__**lata que me**__** hacen delirar, que m**__**e causan temor, y al mismo tiempo me hace**__**n**__** suspirar… **__**en esa voz suave y ronca a la vez, que me estremece cada vez que la escucho cerca de mi oído, susurrándome que no me hará daño… esa sonrisa que me dice lo contrario… pero que me cautiva y me derrite, y también me atemoriza, porque ahí escondida, debajo de esa mueca de sonrisa, hay algo de realidad…**_

_**Hay algo en él… una atracción que no puedo explicar… que no puedo ignorar… que no puedo resistir…**_

_**Qué impotencia…**____**"**_

Porqué Maldita Sea!? –exclama una castaña sentada en un escritorio, golpeando bruscamente la pluma en el pergamino, dejando de escribir. Del golpe, la punta de la pluma rasga el pergamino, hasta abrir una grieta considerable, que desborda tinta negra. La chica suspira fuertemente y arruga el pergamino en una bola de papel arrojándola hasta la esquina, donde falló y cayó justo al lado de la papelera.

La ojimiel apoya los codos sobre la mesa, y se sostiene la cabeza con las manos; siente la cabeza pesada, tiene jaqueca, le arden los ojos de tanto llorar, y siente un nudo en la garganta, que le dificulta respirar… le duele un hueco en el pecho… Le duele el vacio que le causa no saber qué hacer, ni qué decisión tomar… porque ya no está segura de cuál es la decisión correcta, ya no está segura de nada… ni siquiera de sí misma…

Hermione vuelve a tomar la pluma y una hoja limpia de pergamino, esta vez caen unas gotas saladas en la hoja, que se deslizan suavemente formando finas líneas y empapando el pergamino, mezclándose con la tinta…

_**"**__**Aunque al final del juego, la fiera libera su botín, para poder darle caza de nuevo, al siguiente día. Se vuelve un ciclo, un vicio; ninguno de los dos lo admite, pero ambos lo saben. Ambos disfrutan de acecharse y cazarse, buscarse y encontrarse, y atraparse uno al otro, una y otra vez…**__**"**_

Está preocupada… le mortifica la incertidumbre, el no saber… porque en esos momentos, su cazador se ha convertido en la presa de alguien más, un cazador mayor… ya ella no es la presa, y eso le agobia… que el cazador de con la serpiente, y le atrape… Una nueva caza ha comenzado, y la castaña no sabe qué puede pasar… nadie lo sabe.


End file.
